Seven days of Prompt
by MiniDoom
Summary: Title says it all folks! It's Amorra week once again and I plan on participating! Not much I can do about the summary since there will be 7 different stories...XD And I can garente there will be either fluff, lime, or lemon in these :D R&R! (Dat summary unf) AMORRA
1. Chapter 1

For as long as I've known Korra, which by now would be a total of five years, she has always had with quirky way of waking up. I have tried several different methods of waking her up without her flailing around like a fish out of water but none have succeeded. I have even had our children try to wake her up but after she nearly took off poor Yuka's head we decided to drop the whole matter. That is, until now.

Today started off like every other morning, I would wake up and get breakfast started for the twins then I would wait for Korra to wake up on her own. It seems that is the only way for her to wake up without flailing around, but today I was feeling impatient. Normally if I wanted Korra to be awake I would poke her with a broom stick then get out of the way. Even if she can't hit me she can still shoot out some bending. The wall beside our bed has black char stains from when Korra accidentally shot flames out while waking up.

A soft tug pulled on my pants and I looked down into Yuka and Yue's sleepy faces. They take oafter Korra more then me which I am more then happy about. With strong arms I picked up my two children and swung them around. I was hoping their loud giggling would wake Korra up but she didn't budge. Then I got an idea. Gentle I placed the two girls down and hunched down.

"You two want to go visit Aunty Pema today?" Yue and Yuka's face lit up as they nodded vigorously.

"Meelo!" I chuckled and ruffled their hair, I was going to have to have a looong talk with Meelo when they got back, they're only four and they already have a crush on him.

"Go eat up!" The two nodded again and ran to the kitchen to inhale their food. Any day that Korra isn't cooking is a good day indeed. The first time I tried to teach her how to cook he nearly broke the counter. Since then I'd let her chop some vegetables or wash something but not actually cook. Help up Spirits if she does cook.

"Daddy daddy daddy! We're ready! Can we go can we go?!"

"Alright, but try not to drown Ikki again, I know you two are good water benders for your age but you don't need to exploit it." The two girls giggled and nodded before running out the door holding hands. Pema's house wasn't far so Korra and I didn't have too many problems about them running off on their own.

"Now, where was I….? Oh, yes, Korra." Time to put my plan into action.

There is one thing that Korra can't fight against, and that is me. Sure she can try to fight but as strong as she may be, I always win. Of course I usually always cheat but after wards she get's over it.

"Korra, last chance to wake up." She didn't move or make a noise. A smile crept up on my face as I ran to the bed and jumped on. Korra woke up instantly but she couldn't do her usual flail since I was on top of her. Her sleepy eyes glared up into mine as she attempted to break free.

"Hello Avatar." Her struggling stopped immediately and her breathing took up pace.

"The girls…?"

"Fed and at Pema's." Korra nodded slowly and looked into my eyes. Fire smouldered beneath them and it make me shudder from longing. It's been a while since she and I have had sex. With the children around we never have the time anymore. It's clear though that she misses sex just about as much as I do. That's why I had the children leave.

"So are you going to just hover over me all day or are you going to do something?" Heat faired up in my face. After one more glance at her beautiful face I claimed her lips with mine. There was no start and no end, it was an instant deep kiss that both of us craved. My hands almost shook as I caressed her stomach. It had grown soft over the years but I didn't mind, I actually preferred it soft. Korra though didn't want me touching her stomach and instead dragged my hand up to her chest, a satisfied moan escaped her and I squeezed gently.  
With her help I managed to get her shirt off, then mine. In no time the two of us were naked and under the covers. Something in me was telling me to go slow, to saver the moment instead of rushing into it but once again Korra had another thing in mind. Once she sensed my hesitation she stopped and looked up at me with polar bear pup eyes.

"What's wrong?" I had to clear my throat a couple times before I could talk. At this point even I didn't know what was wrong. I was clearly aroused and I literally ached to be inside of her.

"There's nothing to fear Noa, the kids aren't here and won't be for a while now so just relax. If you want I can take over." I wasn't afraid, but I did like the idea of her taking over so I nodded. Soon our positions were reversed, with me beneath her. No man, even if he was hesitant, can resist a women when she is on top of him.

"You ready?" I nearly growled my response but before she could go down the door busted open with a loud crash.

"KOOOORRAAAA!" The two of us looked at each other in surprise and slight fright as she quickly rolled off of me. With great practice we found our clothes and the two off us were dressed enough to make it look like we were harmlessly sleeping in. Bolin then walked into the room with Yuka and Yue poised on his shoulders.

"Hey you two, wake up! I have a full day of fun planned out! First we're going to go to the beach then-" With a groan I plopped back onto the bed. So close, we were so close. All wasn't lost though for I may have just found the way to help Korra get over her little waking up quirk. One that both of us will surely enjoy.

* * *

Hey guys! Shortest chapter of LIFE! Only 1075 words long so it should be a quick read c: This is actually set after Lies. I realize that there is quite a bit of spoilers but eh. Hope you like it! I'll try to get day 2's up today but I dunno if I can.


	2. Not so Sexual Tension Pt1

Day2.

They looked at each other.  
The End.

Nono XD I'll actually try.

"Republic City is in chaos tonight after news of how Equalist Leader Amon has the ability to take away bending! Could this truly be the end of bending or will the Avatar rise once again and save us all?!" Korra sighed and turned the radio down. Two days was all it took for Amon's special ability to float around. Benders were locking their doors and non benders were getting more rowdy. All around it was one big mess and Korra had no idea what to do.

"No pressure eh Korra?" Korra gave Mako a small smile and shrugged. She was terrified stiff of Amon but she sure as hell wasn't going to admit it. Mako sensed something was wrong and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, it'll be alright. You're not alone, you have Bo and I. And I'm pretty sure Tenzin and everyone else will help as well." Korra nodded slowly, the urge to shrug Mako's arm off of her shoulder became overwhelming so she moved and stood by the window.

"Korra…" Korra sighed again.

"I'm alright Mako. I really am, I just need some time alone." She was met with silence and she didn't know if he heard her or not and was about to repeat what she said but finally she heard the door close, signalling his leave. She didn't know why she wanted Mako to leave, as far as she knew she still liked him but at the time his presence was very irritating.

"Agh! This is too frustrating!" Korra then launched herself out of the window and into the cold night.

She didn't call Naga, instead she ran to her cliff and jumped into the water. A couple feet before she hit the water she spun a spout of water that sucked her up and lessening the blow. Within five minutes she was pulling herself out of the freezing lake and onto the docs. A simple hand gesture later and she was dry, warm and trekking through the streets of Republic City. Very empty streets. Worry started to fill Korra the deeper in she went. Finally she saw someone, a lone elderly man shuffling down the streets with bags in his hands. The man wasn't alone though because the next second he was surrounded by a group of shady people, Korra couldn't hear what they were saying but everything about them screamed "Equalists!". So in a Korra fashion she charged into the fight, trapping three of the equalists in a pile of rocks, the other two went straight for her pressure points. The first equalist was taken down quickly but the other one managed to block the bending in her left arm, effectively making it numb. Anger filled her as she physically punched him unconscious.

"You're the Avatar!" Korra shook her arm in an attempt to wake it back up and looked over to the old man. In the scuffle he had fallen over, his groceries strewn across the road.

"Oh shoot, sorry, here, let me help you up." With her good arm Korra hoisted the old man up and helped him bag the fallen items. Korra took that time to ask him questions. After he explained that pretty much everyone in Republic City was hiding from Amon she escorted him back to his home. Right before he closed the door he turned to Korra and gave her a small smile.

"The funny thing is, I'm not even a bender and they still attacked me! You be careful out there Miss, they'll attack anyone." Korra bowed and gave her thanks, then she was once again off into the night, this time though she was a bit more attentive.

"What a kind Avatar, helping the elderly." Korra's blood turned to ice and her body froze. She knew that voice. Everyone knew that voice, everyone had nightmares about that voice, and now it was right behind her. She wanted to turn around but fright forced her to stay still. No, she wanted to run, all she had to do was lift one foot and put it in front of her, she had to get away. She was ready to run but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. All Korra could think was 'Sweet Spirits I'm dead! I'm going to lose my bending!" Nothing happened though, the hand was still there but nothing happened. He was there though, she could feel him.

"You're trembling Avatar." Korra hated it but she jumped, she didn't know when but he managed to get closer to the point that he was able to whisper in her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine and something deep inside her woke up, she didn't know what it was, she just knew it was hungry.

Amon's hand trailed down her shoulder to her back. Korra was trembling and she had no idea how to stop it. Then his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Korra's fighting instincts kicked in then and she bucked and squirmed, trying with all her might to get away but his hold on her was tight. Her left arm was still useless but her right wasn't. Shifting her feet slightly Korra stomped the ground and a boulder slammed into Amon's back, as for his arm all she had to do was heat up her hand and grab onto his arm, soon the heat burned through several layer of cloth. The sent of burnt flesh filled the air as he left out a hiss of pain but he didn't left go. Instead he jabbed at her back, causing her to go limp. She fought to stay conscious but soon lost as darkness took over.

* * *

Korra woke up with a start and tried to take in her surroundings. Panic rose inside her when she realised she couldn't see or move.

"Are you awake now?" Korra tensed and whipped her head around in an attempt to see Amon. After a bit of struggling Korra realised that she wasn't bound. There was no rope or tape, she couldn't move because she got chi-blocked.

"My bending…" Amon chuckled and the hunger returned, Korra tried her best to keep it down but didn't know how well she did.

"Don't worry. Your bending is safe and sound. There is a reason I brought you here. There is something I want to test." Korra didn't know if it was the darkness or if she had been drugged but it sounded like he was every where in the room making it impossible to pinpoint exactly where he was.

"Show yourself you coward!" Her demand was met with silence, she was about to shout out again when someone turned on the lights. The sudden brightness caused Korra to cry out in pain and close her eyes. When she opened them again she realized that she still couldn't see. Several minutes later and her sight came back, when she saw Amon though she greatly wished it was gone again. He still wore his mask but his hood wasn't up. In fact he wasn't wearing anything from the waist up. Korra tried to wrap her mind around a shirtless Amon when he moved. It was then that she realized the severity of the situation. He was a big evil shirtless guy and she was, at the moment, a fairly small, bending less female. One who couldn't move or fight back. A blush quickly spread across Korra's face as she tried, and failed, to move. Something was going to get lost and she didn't like the idea of losing her bending or her chastity. Even when he walked over to her she couldn't seem to get her limps to co-operate.

"Do not worry Avatar." Korra bit back a sarcastic response and stuck to glairing at him. Whichever she was losing tonight she sure as hell was going to put up a fight. Korra's fighting spirit went up as she prepared herself for whatever Amon was going to dish out, but nothing could have prepared her for the syringe he pulled out from his pocket. Korra's eye went wide as she practically begged her legs to move.

"W-What-?"

"I said I wanted to test something out, didn't I?" Amon twisted off the plastic protector and knelt down in front of Korra.

"This is a special drug that my scientist have concocted. It's not lethal but it effects your body in a certain way," Korra squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the small sting of the needle entering her hip. "In a couple moments you should start to feel the effect." Amon then got up and walked back to his chair to observe the changes. Korra didn't know what changes were going to happen nor did she want to know. If she knew what she was looking for then she would have made an effort to not feel that sertain way.  
After several minutes Korra started to feel warm, confusion filled her as she looked up at Amon but was struck with the same feeling she had before. It was much much stronger this time though, just the sight of Amon without a shirt just about drove Korra off the edge. She could tell by the way he looked at her that the drugs effect had finally kicked in.

"So Avatar, how do you feel?" Korra went to answer but the intensity of his stair make her mute, all she could get out was a strangled moan.

"Good." Amon got up once more and sauntered over to Korras hunched form. Once again he knelt down. "You see, this is a special drug that enhanced your sense of touch. So, say you're not very sensitive on your arms. Now? Well let's just find out for ourselves now shall we?" Korra squeezed her eyes shut as Amon grazed his fingers over her arm, the sensation made Korra cry out from both pleasure and frustration. Amon only chuckled at her reaction. For the next hour Amon would find a spot on Korra and touch it, occasionally kiss it until Korra was practically begging Amon to take her. She long ago lost control over her reaction and body.

"We shall end here Avatar." Korra looked up quickly at Amon with confusion in her eyes.

"Stay here like a good girl, tomorrow I shall come back again and we shall play some more." Amon then gave Korra a small bow and left the room. For a couple minutes Korra was in shock. For one thing she couldn't believe that she had willingly let him touch her like that and then she was shocked that he just left her there. She was literally dipping and he just left. Desire flowed out of Korra as she struggled to move again. Every fibre of her being wanted Him. Wanted Amon, the Evil-Equalist-Leader but he wanted to play it out.

_He'll be back, and when he does, I'll be ready._

* * *

_AN: _I am now two days behind! I had slight troubles with this one :s I also wanted to write about an evil Amon :D Hope you like! Sorry if there's no sexual tension d: R&R yo.

Word Count: **1837**


	3. Tea- A continuation of day 2

Day3- Tea. Continuation of day 2.

Summary: Part two of yesterdays fic, Amon has Korra and he uses tea as a medium to get another new drug inside her. There is smut, it's clean smut though, no dirty words here!

Rating: M (for sexual content and dark matter n stuff)

Word count: 2147

AN: I warn you now! If you don't like dark fics then I suggest you leave now or forever hold your peace! There is no fluff in this, not even a little puff of fluff. There is smut though. And Amon is what Amon is essentially should be, a bad guy. Don't like, don't read.

The effects of the drug lasted about an hour, which, for Korra, was an hour too long. That entire time she shook and sweated. Every inch of her body was screaming to be touched, to be released, but as long as Korra couldn't move she was helpless to the feeling. In that hour Korra screamed and cursed Amon's name, saying threats that she most likely wouldn't be able to keep until finally the drug wore off, leaving Korra spent and tired. It wasn't long after that she finally managed to fall into a restless sleep. Even in her dreams Amon had her, it was easy though to wake up but it was the awake world that she feared. She couldn't trust her own body anymore, nor her mind. The only thing that held true was her heart, and it was wavering.

Once the moon rose Amon made his entrance. Korra knew it was night time because she could feel her water bending surge up, she was angry and she was ready to bash some heads in. Once that door opened though Korra hesitated. Something in her told her to hold out instead of run head long into the fight. Amon gave Korra a once over before setting a tray down on his seat.

"How are you feeling Avatar?" Korra kept herself from saying something sarcastic and instead opted for a more quite role. Korra could feel her hands clenching and for a second was startled by the movement. She had gotten use to not moving and the sudden movement left her in a daze. She could really get out now, Amon though was one step ahead oh her. With a snap of his fingers the door blew open and a group of chi blockers marched in.

"Chain her up, but leave a little bit of slack, I want her to be able to move halfway across the room, no more then that. Chain both her wrists but leave her legs free." Korra's eyes widened as she struggled to stand up, but just moving her arm was a chore. After being immobile for so long her body had gone numb and wasn't responding correctly to her mental commands. Chi blockers quickly surrounded Korra and after a lame fight they had her chained to the wall, as a final pre caution they blocked her bending. Once they left Amon got busy with some cups that were on the tray. Korra though was too busy moving to really pay attention to him. If she had then she would have noticed the little package he poured into on of the cups. Instead she was too busy shaking her arms and legs around.

Once she had full control over her body Amon decided it was time to start his second test. With another snap of his fingers more chi blockers entered the room, this time though they were carrying a small round table and another chair. They placed the table in the middle of the room and the chair at the end where Korra sat. Then they were once again gone. All the movement caught Korra's attention as she watched them place everything, once they left she stood up and with shaky legs she managed to get to the chair placed closest to her. It was then that she noticed the cups and the try. It took Korra a second but she finally managed to figure out what it was.

"Tea? You know, I never really pictured you to be a tea kind of guy. Maybe something more evil, like Aou Du Newborn Blood or Souls of the Enemies." Amon's mask remained the same as Korra tried and failed to peer through the eye holes to see his reaction. As far as she could tell he didn't have one. With a sigh Korra sat down. Amon then poured tea into the cup in front of Korra. She didn't know why he was giving her tea and she kept eyeing his tunic for any signs of a bulge. Specifically one that was long and in the shape of a needle.

"Are you done staring at me? If so then please enjoy your tea for it will be the only thing you will be drinking today." Korra's face flushed as she quickly looked away from Amon. Yesterday he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her and now he was acting all distant. Korra didn't like it, she preferred someone who was easier to read. With a glair Korra picked up her cup and took a big swig of the hot tea. Amon looked intently at Korra as she downed the last of her tea, it was then that Korra realised why he was so intent on her having the tea.

"You…you drugged the tea didn't you!" Korra couldn't see it but she knew that Amon was smiling, she could tell by his voice.

"Very good Avatar, I did drug your tea. Yesterday I used a liquid drug that was injected right into your blood stream. This one was powdered and consumed like a drink. The effects of this one last much longer then that of yesterdays." Korra's blood ran cold as she quickly got up and backed away from the table and Amon. Korra managed to make it to one of the corners before she felt her legs give out, not from being numb, just from shock.

"Why are you doing this?" Korra hated the way her voice sounded, how it trembled and shook but at the moment she could care less. She just wanted to know why this was happening.

"You are the perfect specimen. Young, fit, agile. You have a remarkable fighting spirit. Ever since I heard you on the radio and read about you in the news papers I knew, I just knew that I had to destroy you. It wasn't an option." Amon's voice grew distant as Korra felt the drugs kick in. The feeling was a bit different this time though, she had slight tunnel vision and everything around her was blurry. A sensitive feeling was still there though. Korra tried her best but she couldn't keep from shuddering from pleasure. While Korra was busy getting high Amon pushed the table back and brought his chair closer to Korra to observe the changes. Once he felt certain that she was high enough he started.

"Now, Avatar, I would like you to come over here, and stand before me." Korra demanded her body to stay still but the deep rumble of Amon's voice squashed out her command. Instead she felt her body stand up and walk toward Amon. The entire time she begged her body to stop, to turn around and go back to her corner but it wouldn't obey her. Once she was in front of Amon her legs gave out so that she was kneeling in front of him, he head hung low from humiliation.

"Good girl." His voice practically purred and that set off a whole new sensation in Korra, Her body tensed when she felt his hand touch the side of her head, forcing her to look up at him. Just that simple touch had her twitching and softly moaning from pleasure.

"Now I want you to take off your shirt." Korra silently refused and tried her hardest to keep herself from stripping but all Amon had to do was stroke his hand down her side, and her shirt was off and discarded to the side. Korra never wore bandages or anything of the sort around her chest and at the moment she greatly regretted it. Her face was red from embarrassment over being exposed to her enemy.

"Beautiful, now I want you to sit on my lap and take off my tunic and shirt." Korra glared daggers at Amon as she felt her body move forward and onto Amon's lap. With quick hand movements she managed to unbutton the numerous buttons on his tunic is get it off. Then his white undershirt came off. Just the feeling of being on his lap drove Korra crazy and she had to physically refrain her from her rocking back and forth. Amon chuckled at her struggle and ran his hands over her stomach and up to her chest, Korra's eyes widened at the sudden feeling and cried out, her back arching in an attempt to get him to touch her more, but he didn't. He was having way too much fun teasing her. Instead he pulled her against his bare chest, his masked face rested on her shoulder.

"I can take you now, Avatar. I could de flower you, defile you. I could make you into my slave. Do you want that?" Korra felt confusion over Amon's question, of course she didn't want him to take her, and she sure didn't want to be his slave, but once again her body betrayed her by roughly grinding into his crotch. A smile spread across her face when he left out a startled moan. The moan turned into a growl as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I see we have our answer." Amon then picked Korra up and threw her to the ground, instead of pain Korra felt pleasure and cried out again. He was then on top of her, his hands roughly pulled on the string that held her animal skin and then he pulled down her pants. One order later and he managed to get his pants down as well. Every fibre in Korra's body was screaming yes where as her mind was screaming no. She didn't want to lose her virginity like this, and especially not to Amon but he couldn't be stopped, not now, not ever. So instead Korra squeezed her eye's shut as she felt him force his way inside her. It was a tight fit but deffinetly not a dry one. The sensation just about drove Korra over the edge but Korra managed to hold out. Korra wasn't quiet either, the feel of him inside her coupled with the drug made it impossible for her to stay silent. She didn't like it but as the seconds went by she felt herself grow more and more heated. Until finally she felt herself climax. Once her body settled down Korra let herself relax. It was over, he would leave with the promise of returning but she realized that he wasn't leaving. Instead he pulled out and picked her up. Soon they were seated with her on top of him. He didn't give a warning, or a heads up, he just pushed into her once again. Korra wanted to stop but the drug said other wise.

The whole night was like that. Korra rationalized that Amon was also on a drug of some sort because no man should be able to handle round after round and go the whole night, but he did. Once he was done he left with the promise of coming back. Korra didn't know if she fell asleep or not but she figured she had since when she opened her eyes the room was clean once again. The only sign of what happened that night was her overly soar body and a cup of cold tea resting on a now up right table. A promise of his return, and of what was going to happen again. She didn't want to think about it but he had broken her, torn her apart and turned her into his slave. She wasn't going to be able to escape, and if she did she wouldn't be the same. She would just be an empty shell.

"Well, at least I have my bending." Korra chuckled softly to herself as she tried to conjure a ball of fire in her soar hands but was met with nothing.

"I…I still have my bending…right?"

"Wrong, my dear Avatar."

* * *

AN: I'm not gunna lie, I really enjoyed writing this. I was actually going to conveniently forget about doing day three but then the idea struck me that maybe it can be a continuation of day 2 and give people the smut they want. I have never written a story like this and I found it very fun. No happy ending here folks!


End file.
